Crimson Dagger
by Venom191
Summary: This is my FIRST fanfic so please be nice with comments. After a Close encounter with venom and spider man josh must now face the fact that the symbiote has chosen him as its new host.
1. A Super Villain Aboard

Authors Note: Hi I'm new to writing fan fictions but I've read almost every fan fiction to do with venom and the symbiotes so if you're reading this and you have written a fan fiction about venom over the last 6 months let it be known that I probably have already read it. I do not own marvel but I do own Crimson so… enjoy I guess. Don't forget to comment however you feel and plz be nice thank you.

Dialogue

"Hello Parker"=normal speech

_"Hello Parker"_=thought speech

**Chapter 1: A Super Villain Aboad**

**So weak…Poor Eddie…Need a host…**That is all the symbiote, that had once called itself venom thought as it washed up on shore before going into a dormant state to keep itself from dying

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Venoms POV_**

"Oh Spider come out, we only want to play" I Taunted as I stood on the boat with a hand full of hostages strapped to the wall in my familiar thick black webbing._ "What's keeping the web head so long?" I_ pondered as I paced back and forth across the deck of the cruise ship. "Incoming!" I turned to see a red and blue streak hit me directly in the gut only to Stab My talons into the deck and then I laughed hysterically. "Sad really we expected far greater" I sneered as I bolted at spider man and barged him into the wall barely missing one of the hostages, a guy in his early twenties with scraggy hair and a shirt with Spider man's symbol in the centre of his red shirt. "Watch out Eddie, I know your evil and all but you wouldn't kill civilians would you?" Spider man questioned. But as he finished his sentence I webbed him next to the man. He then let the symbiote crawl off of my face to reveal my human face. "Eddie wouldn't kill to get to you, the symbiote would maybe but not like this. But both are gone now." The symbiote then enveloped his face. "THERE IS ONLY VENOM" But during his monologue Spider man had gotten the man and himself loose "Get the others out of here as soon as…" But he was sharply cut off as venom punched him over the edge. Venom lent over to expect to see Spider man only to see a wave splash him in the face. "RAUGHHHH" Screamed Venom in pure frustration as he turned to get an object shoved down his throat by Spider man. Venom bit down on Spider man's arm as he removed it drawing blood. "Oh My God" Peter Yelled while trembling to see his arm dripping red from the bite. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME" Venom Screeched as the suit convulsed and trembled as it started to melt off of Eddie.

**_Peters POV_**

Surprised at the sight before me I watched as the creature known as Venom split into Eddie Brock Jr and the symbiote. "No…NO NO NO" said Eddie trembling and staring at the symbiote as it attempted to escape behind some rubble "Don't even consider it" I said as I caught it in a web net. "How did you…" But he was interrupted as he vomited up a glass test tube along with at least a litre of stomach bile. "The same gene cleanser used to stop the lizard" I said triumphantly, only to gasp at the item in Eddies hand witch was still trembling. The C4 had 42 seconds left and counting on it. "Tick Tock Parker" Eddie laughed as he threw it in a hole in the deck. "If I'm going you are coming with me… Bro".


	2. Chosen

Authors Note: Hi I'm new to writing fan fictions but I've read almost every fan fiction to do with venom and the symbiotes so if you're reading this and you have written a fan fiction about venom over the last 6 months let it be known that I probably have already read it. I do not own marvel but I do own Crimson so… enjoy I guess. Don't forget to comment however you feel and plz be nice thank you.

Dialogue

"Hello Parker"=normal speech

_"Hello Parker"_=thought speech

**CHAPTER#2: Chosen**

**Joshua's POV**

Hi I'm Joshua, I am 19 years old I am around 5'1 with brown hair and fair skin. Did I forget to mention that the boat I was in 3 minutes ago just BLEW UP into an explosion that Guy Fawkes would have been proud of. The debris flew puncturing the life raft and impaling a majority of the crew. I luckily got away with a fractured ankle a piece of wood in my shoulder and I am now on the beach staring down at the fiery ball that used to be my aunts ship. I can see Spider man limping off in the direction of… I have no clue where and now I'm getting ready to accept deaths cold embrace. I then notice a small black shiny rock wrapped in web. I scuffle over to find what appears to be a chunk of obsidian like crystal. "Maybe it's worth something?" I ask no one. I pick it up in my hand and stare at this glossy stone before me. It is warm to the touch and yet seemed to start to melt. "What the hell is this?" I question as two white shapes appear and point at me "Aww man I broke it. "_Thank You Joshua" _a voice that appears to be behind me says. I then turn to see no one. "Who said that" I said starting to shake with both pain and fear "Great, now I'm going crazy". _"Thank you for reviving me" _I slowly turn to see the slime slowly moving up my arm and picking up speed. "Ahh it's eating my arm!" I exclaim as the slop crawls up my arm. _"Common misunderstanding I am actually an alien symbiote and I need a host to survive, my old host Eddie Brock Jr just got separated from me and blew up a boat for god sakes and I'm going to die if I don't find a host soon" _The voice explains. "Firstly what's a symbiote, secondly YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!, thirdly who's Eddie?" _"All will be reviled soon enough" _The… Symbiote said as it enveloped my head. "AHHHH" I screamed in a half human half alien voice as pictures of a meteorite crashing in central park. Next I see…Spiderman? Odd but he is being coated in this suit as well to make his black suit he wore for a while. Next I saw him fighting the suit _"He got RID OF US" _I felt the symbiote's pain as it told its story. Next was peculiar, a man who the symbiote identified as Eddie Brock Jr was taken over like I and turned into the monster from the boat. "YOU'RE THE MONSTER FROM THE BOAT ARENT YOU"I said aloud _"That was venom but you can be a hero if you desire" _The flashbacks only continued right through the years Spider man got the crap beat out of him. It made me happy almost but I shook that feeling off. Now that I was out of my trance I could feel the power this symbiote was giving me. I felt like I could punch a wall only to have it fall. _"If you allow it, I will fully bond into your bloodstream and give you all the power you could ever want" _"Well… um what's your name?" _"I only use the name you give" _I began to walk down the beach past a glass window that was mostly intact, only to see a monster of black with a red spider with red…almost cuts up its sides, red eyes and a fanged maw. _"Is that me?"_ I thought _"Yes but I can change and appearance problems for you if that is what you wish" _"No its fine but I just made up my mind of my…Our name" I paused for drama _"You know I can read your thoughts, right?" _Said the symbiote In an annoyed and yet giddy tone. "Oh, well from now on WE ARE CRIMSON!" We both yelled into the night air at the same time.


End file.
